


A Really Good Idea

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur is brilliant, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, Games, Gen, martin is even more brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur has an idea for a game, and its a really good one.Written for Fandot Creativity, prompts were "earring" or "games."





	A Really Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

"Hello, chaps. I've brought you all coffee." Arthur said, kicking the flight deck door open.

"Ah, ta, Arthur." Martin said, taking the cup of coffee and wrapping it in his fingers. 

"Thanks, Arthur." Douglas said, taking a sip of the coffee, and sitting it down.

"No problem, chaps. Are you playing a game right now?"

"Well, we were playing "Objects in Movies," before you came in, actually." Martin said, taking a sip of his coffee and sitting it down.

"Objects in Movies? Sounds brilliant, whatever it is."

"Right, so we say an object that is in a movie, and then the other person tries to guess it. Douglas is winning with 50 points and I have 10 points." Martin said, glaring playfully at Douglas. 

"Oh! Can I play?" Arthur asked, his eyes lighting up.

Martin and Douglas looked at each other, almost as if they were talking through various eye blinks and eye brow raises, and Douglas replied, "Sure, Arthur. But-"

"Brilliant! Thanks, chaps!"

"But, on one condition. You cannot play charades."

Arthur's face deflated a little bit. "Oh, okay. That's fine, I guess. I-I just had such a  _brilliant_ idea that I could've used if you've would've allowed me to do a charade."

Martin chewed on his bottom lip and looked over to Douglas. "Surely we can allow him this one time, Douglas. I mean, he did say he had a brilliant idea." 

"But, he always says that and it always isn't a brilliant idea. He does tend to use that word quite often."

Martin sighed. "Ignore him, you can play charades." Arthur beamed at Martin, and Martin felt his heart swell a bit.

There was a knock at the door, and Carolyn entered. "Afternoon, drivers, and Arthur. Why are you all gathered in the flight deck? Is there a meeting of some sort going on now?"

"No, mum. I was just about ready to do my charade for this game that Martin and Douglas are playing."

"Oh good Lord. Martin, I can't believe you submitted to Arthur doing a charade."

Martin stared dumbly at Carolyn. "But, he just looked so-"

"I don't want to hear it. Alright, fine, Arthur; continue with your charade."

"Alright, here goes."

"Earring?" Martin asked, as Arthur tugged at his left ear. Arthur nodded and then proceeded to march around the flight deck. He stopped and then pretended he was holding a long stick, and slammed the 'stick' down to the ground with an angry look on his face. He then shook off that character and then proceeded to take the earring and pretend to throw it into something. Realizing that the faces in front of him appeared rather confused by this action, he said BOOM! and after making the shape of a mountain. He then stopped and waited for them to say something.

Carolyn, Martin, and Douglas all stared at Arthur. 

"Uh..."

"Well..."

Martin thought for a moment, rolled his eyes and said, "The Lord of the Rings, right?"

Arthur ran over to hug Martin, to which Martin wasn't prepared for, so Arthur ended up hugging Martin sideways. 

"Dearheart, it is a ring, that is in The Lord of the Rings,  _not_ an earring." Carolyn said, with a sigh.

"Oh, right. I thought that didn't sound right. But brilliant job, Martin."

"Martin? Did you just call him, Martin, Arthur?" Douglas asked, with a smirk.

"Of course. That's usually what I call him when he does something _incredibly_ brilliant." Arthur turned on his heel, winked (with one eye) at Martin, and skipped out of the flight deck.

"Well, Sir needs to explain himself, doesn't he." Douglas said, clamping a hand onto Martin's shoulder. 

"Oh good, Lord. Martin, I really don't want to know." Carolyn said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 


End file.
